


I'll Watch Over You (While You Sleep)

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [45]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Felix looked so peaceful sleeping.





	I'll Watch Over You (While You Sleep)

Felix looked so peaceful sleeping. Kumani smiled. She’d missed him more than she could admit. As the curtains billowed in the breeze, something stirred in Felix, he began to whimper and shudder. Kumani swallowed the fear in her throat, before she began to gently stroke his face. 

“It’s okay… I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again.” She promised, reaching out with the Force. She only soothed him a little, so his nightmare ended. Then she tugged on a dressing gown and padded over to her desk. With any luck, she could find something to help Felix before dawn broke. 


End file.
